Good Times Are Gone
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: One Night changes the the boys fate now their luck rests in God's Hands.
1. The Good Times Are Gone

**Welcome Back To Hazzard friend's y'all are in for a real tale full of twist's , turns , knots .**

 **It all started on one of them crazy nights in Hazzard when ..., a mistake happened.**

 **" Ya see the boys was driving on back from tomcatting in Atlanta , their were some drunks on the road.**

" Well Luke you best keep your eyes opened cause i'm gonna sneak me in a little snooze. Kidded Bo

" Ok ..., (Yawn) ..., i will ..., keep you posted cuz enjoy your sleep i'll keep my eyes peeled. said Luke

 **Sadly Fate had some other plans in mind for the boys since Luke was gettin' really tired.**

Luke uh..., you seeing what i'm seeing cuz it look's like them guys want both sides of the road. Cautioned Bo

Luke had only closed his eyes for a minute , then the General slam's into a semi truck , then into the pond.

The boys meanwhile lay unconcious , slowly running out of air , help better come quick before it's too late.

Meanwhile back over at the farm Jesse and Daisy was gettting awfully worried about the boys .

" Uncle Jesse i don't know about you i am sure gettin' worried about them boys . Daisy said worriedly

" I know baby me too i got a feelin' in my bones that the sun ain't a shining . Worried Jesse.

Meanwhile Enos was coming back from doing his patrol when he saw some flashing lights on the side of the road.

" Excuse me sir are you alright ? can i help you in anyway um ... my name is Enos Straight. Asked Enos curiously

" Um ..., Well i am fine son except some two boys in a orange car slammed into me , now my tires are stuck in mud.

" I'm sorry sir . but um ..., wait a minute did you say Orange Car did it have an 01 on the side , Dixie flag.

" Yes it did ... , i will see you later son i gotta call a tow truck to pull my tires outta this mud . Said the gentleman

Then Enos looked down on the road , saw some tire tracks looking like the General's leading to the pond .

Then when Enos got their he couldn't believe his eyes the General was laying upside down in the water .

" Oh ..., No ..., please be okay i ... please don't be ... dead . boys ..., please don't die on me . Enos said worriedly

Enos had no choice he had to go over to the farm , as hard as Enos tried he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat.

So with a heavy heart Enos walked up to the farm's front porch doorstep , their was no mistaken the tears.

Uncle Jesse answered the door he was sure happy to see Enos , then he noticed the look on Enos's face.

" Um ..., Hey Uncle Jesse i...got some news for you ..., um... it's about Bo and Luke ... . I don't know how to tell you.

 **" The boys are sure in a mess this time I just hope they don't go meeting their maker for their time.**


	2. Still Of The Night

Meanwhile Uncle Jesse was standing waiting for Enos to tell him the bad news about the boys.

" **Well c'mon now Enos it can't be all that bad whatever it is. What did the boys do this time? . Wondered Jesse**

 **Enos looked down at his hat , he tried to swallow the lump in his throat he just couldn't do it .**

 **" um well you see Uncle Jesse..., the boys kinda had an accident they crashed into the pond.**

" Oh well ..., ( Chuckled Jesse) ha ha ha that's them that ain't no big deal i'll just call Cooter . Kidded Jesse

 **" Uncle Jesse i wish that was all i had to say but ..., the boys never came up for air sir . Said Enos Sadly**

You mean to tell me that ..., my boys is ... ( Jesse hesitated) I know Bo and Luke ain't dead.

Meanwhile back over at the Hazzard Pond the boys was not looking to good , they were still unconcious.

Meanwhile Cooter who was driving back after picking up a gray lemon , he noticed some tire tracks.

So he thought he might as well follow them so he did , what he saw he couldn' t believe his eyes it was the General

" Holy Smokes ..., Bo and Luke are sure in a mess of trouble i better go an call an wrecker , ambulance for them. .

So quicker then hot butter on a corncob Cooter called on over to Tri-County Hospital , he called a wrecker.

The wrecker was the first to show up , they wasted no time in pulling the General out it was water logged .

 **" Funny thing was that the boys was the boys was nowhere to be found in the General Lee.**

Suddenly Cooter got a fearful look on his face ... well i be doggone where in the devil is Bo , Luke at ?.

Meanwhile on the other side of the pond the boys was laying out colder then dead mackeral , not lookin' too good.

fifteen minutes later an ambulance showed up , flagged them down , he showed them where the boys was at.

Oh No..., so one the emt's started doing CPR on Luke , he still wasn't breathing after ten reps so he tried again.

Then finally on the fifteen time he started coughing so he turned him on his side , let him cough up the water.

Then they put an oxygen mask on his face , started an IV , with a blanket , then headed to tri-County.

Bo however was having a time he was not breathing then just when they were about to throw in the towel.

Then they loaded Bo into the ambulance , he was still unconcious , headed over to Tri-County.

" **Oh Lord y'know they say on a Blue Moon trouble comes to you .Id say Bo and Luke sure have their fair share.**


	3. Take Back The Night

The boys was just arriving at the hospital when Luke suddenly went into cardiac arrest , so they quickley rushed him into the ER While Bo was still out like a light , luckily still holding on , the EMT's prayed that they would get him their on time. Meanwhile back in town Cooter was up to his eyeballs with problem restoring the General to it's former glory I'll be a egg sucking dog this is gonna taking time before the General is back on it's feet. Cooter said worriedly I sure am hoping them boys make it through this mess . , don't go meeting their maker fore their time Now i sure hope that O'l Cooter is right now y'all i got me a feeling we have a few twists and knots to they were able to get Luke back in stable condition once again , he was for now holding his own .The boys was still in a mess of trouble since the guys that started this whole mess are still hanging around town .At the moment O'l Bo and Luke ain't in no condition to be defending themselves against them over at the Dukefarm Uncle Jesse , Daisy was just about finshing up getting back from the market picking up some the telephone rang an Daisy who happened to be standing right by phone decided she would pick it up Oh hello This is Tri- County Hospital calling to let y'all know that Bo and Luke Duke had a car accident last nite. Oh NO !, Uncle Jesse the boys is over at the hospital they got into a car wreck they is over at the hospital. Daisy said worriedly I know baby Enos told me about it last nite the boys crashed into the pond , drowned I guess we best head on over . Uncle Jesse i am so worried about them boys I sure hope they don't end up meeting their maker for their time. Worried Daisy. Oh honey c'mon now Bo and Luke can make it through a crash they ain't no way the boys will end up meeting their maker.

" I just really hope that you are right about that Uncle Jesse i would hate it if Bo and Luke died before their time . Worried Daisy .Meanwhile the guy that Bo and Luke hit with the General is now talking to Boss about suing the Dukes for Damages .See my truck was damaged due to the fact that i suffered a hit and run thanks to some local yokels in an orange car" " Oh ..., I see an you wanna now see some payment for the damages these boys caused you is that correct sir?. asked Boss Yeah I am see i ain't able to afford now to fix the damages so i am now seeing if i can now sue who caused my wreck .Sir i can assure you that you ain't gonna have no more trouble with your payment after today you will have money. Assured Boss Why thank you mister Hogg it is nice doing Business with a man who knows how the system works sir Once Boss was alone he got to thinking what a joy it will be to roast the Dukes over a BBQ ." Meanwhile Luke was laying in bed an he was starting to have a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from FLASHBACK: Luke falls asleep at the wheel an the General Lee crashes into the side of an 18 wheeler truck The General Crashes into the Pond , the boys are flown free , drown in the Hazzard Pond , floating to the shore Then to make matters worse Luke suddenly starts to try to breath on his own , then he starts going into seziures ! OH NO see i told ya'll that i had a feelin' in my bones that the Dukes Dominio's was fixin' to fall.


	4. Dominio's Are Falling

Now Y'all the Dukes is fixin' to be in a mess of trouble the Dominio's are fixin' on falling the first Dominio is the Dukes , the second one is Boss Hogg who is nothin' but trouble. At the moment O'l Luke is fighting for his life , he is two shakes of a lamb's tail away from meeting his 's room button went off at the nurse's station ,

dr. Dowaliby , his nurses came rushing into his room " Oh No..., quick we gotta him stablized again this ain't good i ain't about to lose him . Poor O'l Luke was flip flopping off the bed like a flapjack in a frying pan , his luck wasn't running too of the nurses noticed that Luke's breathing machine was looking a little damaged. Hey Doc it seem's that your patient was tryin' to breath on his own , went into a spasm.

Meanwhile was still flip flooping like fish outta water , his eyes was starting to roll back into his head." Oh ... , NO quick we have to put him into a medically induced Coma

.So they started putting some pentobarbital into O'l Luke's IV , then they left his 's doctor silently praying that he would be okay and not pull anymore surprizes.

Back in town Boss and that fella were talking about suing the Dukes for damages to his 18 wheeler .I have a damage to my grill , i have a bent axle , broken tailight , a clogged raditator , some engine repair." I am sorry to hear about all this mess mister um..., mister um... what is your name sir ?. asked Boss " I'm sorry mr. Hogg my name is ..., Kris SandStrom i am a very rich man mr. Hogg i own a meat Plant.

My Goodness ..., Sir well ... someone upstairs must really love me ... it will be my pleasure to help you sue the Dukes. While Jesse , Daisy was waiting with heavy hearts in the waiting room , praying the boys make it through this mess.

Finally Luke's Doctor made it out to the waiting room saw the Dukes sitting their an walked over." Hello folks you must be Luke Duke's family well the boy seem's to be in stable condition for now." That's good doc for a minute their i thought you were gonna say my boy is dead as a doornail. Jesse said Kiddingly " Well my news ain't all good it seems that Luke was trying to breath on his own last nite , went into a seziure." Luckily we got him back to stable condition , he should be good for now hopefully no more with Heavy Hearts Jesse , Daisy decided to head on back to the farm hoping the boys will make it .however when the Dukes pulled up to the farm's driveway their was a car . Sir you must be Jesse Duke i am here to serve you papers from a mister Kris Sandstrom ." Oh um ..., okay .So the man handed Jesse the envelope , then Jesse thanked the man an he drove off .So then Jesse opened it an what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes he was thrown for a loop ." I Kris Sandstorm hereby sue Bo and Luke Duke for 80,000 hundred dollars for damages . I got a feeling in my bones the trouble is just startin'


	5. A Ghost Of A Chance

**" Well Folks so far the Dukes luck ain't been running so good hopefully they will end up in a field of clovers  
**

 **With the Dukes luck they sure will be running into some more bad luck before it gets any better.**

Speaking of trouble that o'l silver tongued snake was over at the Boars Nest making a Hornet's Nest.

Some folks was buying what he said with a grain of salt , others was buying it like bee's to honey .

" Now Folks i can see a future for Hazzard with Waterfront Condo's , with Hottubs thrown in for free.

" Holy Smokes ..., mister you gotta be kiddin' we can't do that Hazzard will be a floating circus . Worried Enos

" I don't do alot of kidding plus i will throw in a waterfall shower for anyone who is willing to Chris

 **Boss and Rosco was sitting at table smiling like they was sitting on their own little pot of Gold .**

" I can't believe it Boss it is actually paying off them folks ain't got a clue they are being fooled . Laughed Rosco

" I know Rosco and i can just see the dollar signs now , i'll be getting the money !. chuckled Boss.

As this mess was going on at the Boars Nest over at the hospital things wasn't lookin' so good for poor Luke.

Luke was showing brain activity just that he wasn't waking up , they worried Luke wouldn't survive the surgery.

They were getting ready to take Luke in for surgery when his heart monitor went off so now they were in a mess of

" ! ... Oh ... NO!, quick we gotta get him into surgery before we lose him we can't have Luke meeting his maker.

So they tried to quickly to bring Luke back to life , c'mon Luke breath c'mon come back finally Luke breathed.

" Oh Holy Cow that was close ..., we almost lost him folks ..., then they began drilling to drain the water.

2hrs/30 minutes later the surgery was over , Luke was being put into the recovery room , prayed he'd be Okay.

Jesse and Bo was on their way to the hospital , Daisy was trying to deal with the mess at the Boars Nest .

" _Darling I ain't gonna believing how easy it was to pull the wool over these folks eyes it was easy as pie . Confessed Chris_

 _" Oh Sugar Dumplin' i can't wait to go on our trip to Alcopoco please hurry back honey i cannot wait to go .Said Sandy hap_

When Daisy overheard this mess she couldn't help but get worried she can smell a skunk when she see's one .

" I ain't believing this the nerve of that man ..., if i didn't know any better i would say he's with Boss.

Meanwhile over at the Hospital things was going along smooth as Banana Pudding hopefully it won't get worse.

Suddenly Luke started moaning in his sleep , then he could see a heavenly light he felt his soul going to it.

Bo was sitting by Luke's bedside holding onto his hand praying desperately Luke would hear him.

A voice was calling him back telling him not to go to stay ..., he didn't know what to do he felt lost.

" Luke please Cousin don't go i ain't ready to say Goodbye please don't go .. I ..., would be lost without you.

 **" I Sure hope O'l Luke hears Bo an comes back since it's looking like the Cards are Stacked Against them.**


	6. Ball Of Yarn

The Dukes was just not havin' a good week at all their was a dark cloud it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Jesse Duke was laying in his bed thinking about the boys , praying silently that he would still see them again .

" Oh Lord please you gotta let my boys live again they all i got , please don't take them from me. Jesse said

" Mornin' Baby i ain't sure what I'm gonna do now that the boys is being sued by that man. Confessed Jesse

" Oh c'mon Uncle Jesse you know that it will all be okay plus that guy is bluffing i bet he ain't serious. Assured Daisy.

" Well as much as i would love to believe you honey i ain't got a good feelin' about this mess baby . Reasoned Jesse

 **As The Dukes troubles was slowly steaming it would only be a matter of time till they boil over.**

Meanwhile over at the hospital things was still about the same the boys lives was hanging by a thread .

Finally a some good news was about to happen though Bo was starting to slowly come back into reality.

Luke however was still about the same , he tried sooooo hard to open his eyes they just wouldn't open.

 **Meanwhile That fella that is suing the Dukes is now back at his hideout feelin' happier then a moose in heat.**

 _" I ain't believing this Baby how simple it was pullin' it off that fool for a deputy bought it hook line , sinker. Kidded Kris_

 _" Well that's good darlin' maybe now we can go to Alcopolco and lay out in the sunshine , get a Tan. Cindy Balou_

 _" Don't forget me HoneyMuffin i ain't gonna stay here by myself miss all the fun . " Laughed Sandy"._

 **" Now Wait a Minute here y'all ain't these the same two gals that caused the boys trouble last time".**

Meanwhile back in Hazzard the Dukes was having some troubles of their own , they were over at the hospital.

" I don't give a damn if my boy ain't awake i wanna see him now y'hear me !. Ordered Jesse

" Mr. Duke i understand your frustration sir i'm sorry if the wait is takin' too long . Said Nurse Shelly.

" I have been waiting for over 5 hours and your tellin' me that you PEABRAIN's can't call the doctor. Ordered Jesse

Suddenly the ER doors opened and Luke's doctor stepped out an, Jesse was fit to be tied he was so mad !.

 **" Sir I'm wanna apologize for the long wait it seem's we lost Luke a few times we had trouble gettin' him back.**

" Well that's kind of ya I was feelin' that something bad happened . At least my boy is back for now . Chuckled Jesse

" Well yes sir he sure is the trouble is gonna be his head injury., Luke suffered a closed injury. Said Dr. Dowilaby

" Maybe if one of us went in an talked to him maybe that would help he may hear us , wake up . Asked Daisy

" Well it seems the problem is that Luke has a closed head so we just have to wait . Confessed Dr. Dowilaby

" Then i would advise you do everything you can to make sure my boy wakes up. Said Dr. Dowilaby

" Yes sir i sure will i just wanna warn y'all that it maybe awhile before he wakes up or if he wakes up .

 **" Uh Oh sound's like the Dukes pot of troubles has just come to a full boil .**


	7. Blood To Blood

Bo could feel the sunlight on his face , the birds singing in the tree he could just feel like opening his eyes.

 **" Poor O'l Bo's brain felt like it was as clean as a plucked chicken , had gone 5 rounds on a bucking Bronco.**

Sadly o'l Luke was lookin' more , more like a tattered old rag doll he was at least still hanging on .

Jesse , Daisy was jut now pulling up into the hospital parking lot praying , hoping for good news.

" Oh Uncle Jesse .., I'm just hoping that one of the boys is awake i ain't ready to say goodbye. Daisy said sadly

" I know baby me too ..., sadly the lord is holdin' all the cards i can't take anymore bad news .

 **" As that old sayin' goes with every cloud their is a silver lining in the Dukes case when it rains it pours.**

So as Jesse , Daisy was in the waiting room waiting for some news on the boys trouble was brewing in town.

: _y'all trouble for the Dukes was bad now it is startin' to get worse since the man that caused the boy's wreck is still in town._ _He was just now putting his plan into action by blowing up the Hazzard County Dam , flooding the town._

 _If the Dukes don't pay him back the money they owe him for causing his wreck which is really a bunch of hoggwash._

Jesse , Daisy was going out of their minds with worry since it was takin' so long .

Meanwhile back in the ER the Doctor had decided to run an MRI on Luke to see if she can figure it out.

It took about 4 hours before the test was complete , it showed that he has hydrocephalus , a lot of swelling.

Even though Luke was showing brain activty he just wasn't waking up , stood a chance of being a vegetable.

Bo's doctor was just now coming into his room to exam him , she was just as pleased as punch to see him awake .

" Oh honey i am so happy that you are awake ..., back with us you took quite the blow to the head .

" To be honest with you Doc i ain't got the slightest clue as to what or who i am .. . Admitted Bo

" Well Amnesia is quite common in your case ..., you and your cousin are luck to be alive Doc said happily

Finally after 11:30 the doors opened , out stepped an pretty middle age doctor who looked rather concerned ,

" Hello i am so sorry for the long wait we wanted to get really good results about Luke before we told y'all .

" Well is he doing any better doc or is my boy gonna meet his maker before his time ? Asked Jesse worriedly

As much as i would love to give y'all good news it seem's that Luke is trying to wake up he is having trouble.

" Maybe if one of us went in , talked to him it may help ? asked Daisy

" um ..., the Sooner he comes around the better ..., he also seem's to be suffering from water on the brain.

" Now he is still at the moment still hooked up to life support we are gonna do everything we can to save him .

" If i can see my boy one time i sure would love to , maybe their is a chance that if he hears our voice.

" I can say that hearing is usually the last to go so y'all feel free to talk to him.

Do y'all think he'll survive the surgery he may wake up an then you won't have to do it. Asked Jesse curiously

" Well we are all hoping , praying we won't have to Mr. Duke i can say he stands a 50% chance.

" I would like to see him first doc . Jesse said Instiantly

So the Doctor showed Jesse to Luke's room , which was down a long hallway , past a few doors , room 503

The moment Jesse saw Luke's face he could feel his heart breaking so still , frozen in time .

" Luke , Luke , Luke if you can hear me please tell me ... or if not you can shake my hand . Kidded Jesse

All that Luke could do was still lay their quiet as a mouse , at least he was still hanging on by a wing , prayer.

 **" Well Folks' i guess it's true when they say Love Hurts I know the Dukes Hearts are sure in alot of Pain.**


	8. Reep What You Sow

**" Well Folk's the Dukes have been in messes before but none this bad , their trouble is only gonna get worse.**

Luke was still hanging by a thread each day after morning chores Jesse , Daisy would hope that he would wake.

As the days started blending into one another it was getting really hard to not feel their faith was shaking.

" Oh..., Uncle Jesse I'm just so worried what if Luke never wakes up then what will happen? worried Daisy

Jesse sighed an could feel his mind going in circles he silently prayed that the lord would let his boys stay .

" I know baby me too ..., i just hope that the lord see's fit to let Bo and Luke stay , not die before their time .

 **" The way the Dukes luck is runnin' when it rain's it pours , they sure have had a good run of bad luck.**

Meanwhile Bo was now being put into a wheelchair , was now in the waiting room Jesse thought it was a ghost.

" Holy Cow Bo your alive my boy is back ..., oh I'm soooo happy to see you i thought for sure you were gone.

Bo couldn't help but look at this strange man with a confused look on his face since he don't know who this is.

" Howdy mister I ain't got a clue as to who you are . You look awful lot like Santa Clause i guess Santa . Kidded Bo

 **"Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him being Santa Clause made his heart smile.  
**

Then Bo saw the prettiest lookin' girl he'd ever lay eyes on ... not knowing that it was his own cousin Daisy .

" Little Bo Peep how you doing honey well you must be the prettiest honeybee I'd ever seen . Kidded Bo

Daisy gave a little chuckle , then she smiled that beautiful smile , gave Bo a big O'l hug , an nice sweet kiss.

" Welcome back Sugar you had us all worried darling i am so happy that you are back.

" Well um..., I don't you know y'all i am gonna say that you are the nicest people i have met .

" That is the best news I've heard all day I just wanna jump for joy now sugar now we can wait for Luke.

" Um ..., who is Luke , an why do i suddenly feel sad ?, I wanna know who he is . Worried Bo

" Well um he is your cousin Bo , you and him were in a awful car wreck we thought you boys was dead.

 **Meanwhile in Luke's room O'l Luke was still hanging by a thread , he was still locked away in his own mind.**

Luke could hear voices around him he just couldn't respond , he could hear a machine breathing for him.

" _C'mon wake up please upon your eyes you can do it open them wake up. , I can't die yet i ain't ready ._

The harder Luke tried to wake up the more his eyes wanted to close Luke wasn't gonna give up just yet .

 **The Dukes sure have had their share of rainy days I just hope that sunshine comes back soon.**


	9. Hazzard HeartAche

**" Well Folks It looks like the Dukes sure have been dealing with the Devil now their paying the price."**

 **At this moment O'l Bo is dealing with alot right now , so he is drowning his sorrows with Whiskey.**

 _" Bo's memory was still a bit squirrely , so he ain't really sure he knows anyone now except Daisy._

 _" C'mon Bo ain't you had enough by now Honey ...?, I wish you'd cheer up miracles can happen. Daisy said happily  
_

 _" Daisy you ain't seen him Luke look's like a Dead Fish on Dry Land he ..., Bo ( stammers) i can't lose him. Worried Bo  
_

 _" Oh Honey don't worry about that now it ain't gonna happen he will be just fine .., Luke will be okay. Assured Daisy  
_

 _" I suppose your right Daisy their ain't no use in worryin' about something that may never happen. Confessed Bo_

Bo figured that he may as well get drunk , forget his troubles by the time O'l Bo had left the Boars Nest .

" Oh..., I ain't sure what i'm gonna do now..., I am so worried that Luke won't ever wake up . Confessed Bo

Then Bo hopped into the General , he speeded off little knowing that Quicker then a Knife threw Butter.

While Enos was watching Bo he couldn't help but feel like he was driving really funny like almost like he was drunk.

" Oh..., Holy Cow Pies i ..., I ain't believing this i must be dreaming this ain't like Bo something is wrong. Said Enos

" **If Enos only knew that he had just struck paydirt somethin' was wrong with Bo his heart was broken."**

Bo was slidding , swurving all over the road he was coming up on a bridge that was under construction .

" Holy Cow i ain't gonna be able to jump that it is too far then again it ain't never stopped me before.

So Bo silently prayed to himself that he would make the jump across Stick River they was just no why he could.

Since Bo was drunk as a skunk he wasn't in the best mind set so he kinda landed flatter then a flapjack .

 **'' Y'know when the Lord was passing out good luck O'l Bo , Luke must have been out fishing ".**

Bo could feel the pain in his head as he started to come to , he also started feeling a little bit of a hangover.

" Oh ..., Holy Smokes Uncle Jesse is gonna cook my goose i am gonna be in so much trouble.

 **" To make matters worse the General was totaled it'll take a pretty Penny restore it's former Glory."**

A miracle was about to happen some beautiful blue eyes that were not destined to open began to open.


	10. Everything That Glitters Is Not Gold

**" Well Y'all it look's as if the rain has gone , the Sunshine is back the Dukes luck is fixing to change.''**

 **Like everything in Hazzard nothing is as it seem's so I would count my chickens before they hatch.**

" Good Mornin' Luke how are you this fine morning ?, do you feel any better or not ? Concernly Dr. Loveless

Luke didn't really know what to say since he can't really talk at the moment or remember much for that matter.

So the doctor gave Luke a quick exam , he noticed that Luke was giving him a dazed expression.

So he asked Luke if he can see normal without any fuzzy vision , Luke could do was dazed expression.

So he tested Luke's vision , noticed that his pupils looked dilated so he has an moderate Concussion , bruises .

Then he tested Luke's reflexes , he didn't get any response when he touched Luke's legs , he tested his arms.

Meanwhile Jesse was just pulling up to the hospital to visit Luke hoping for some good news finally.

" Well Howdy Doc how's my boy doing ?", i sure hope he ain't no longer in his coma it has been really hard.

" I'm sorry mr. Duke i wish i could tell you that all my news is good sadly I wish i had better news.

" Oh ..., well i am sorry to hear that doc ., sure hope it ain't nothing too bad i can't take anymore . Confessed Jesse

Sadly it seem's that Luke maybe suffering from a spinal injury I would have to do some test to make sure.

" Wait ... A .. minute Doc you mean to tell me Jesse was ( Shocked ) I .. I .., hope not tell me he ain't. Begged Jesse

" I won't know until i run some tests he may have ..., herniated a disc in his back which is damaging his spine.

 **Meanwhile back at the Farm Daisy was getting supper ready they were gonna have BBQ, Cole Slaw, Corn.  
**

When she saw Uncle Jesse walk in from his visit at the hospital she could tell it was bad news.

" Oh hey Uncle Jesse, so how's Luke doing i bet he is doing better then he was it can't be all bad. " Assured Daisy

" Honey i wish i had better news for you darling it seem's that um..., Luke maybe suffered a spinal injury . Jesse said

" ! "OH NO !, No Not Luke please oh god no ..., tell me he ain't paralyzed !( tearfully) .

Well we don't really know yet honey i know though as sure as the Sun is gonna shine Luke will be okay.

" Oh Uncle Jesse if ..., that happens Luke will never be the same i just can't imagine that happening . Said Daisy

" Well honey the only thing we can do is pray pray that everything will be okay , i assure you it will .

 **" Jesse couldn't help but feel fear in his heart , since didn't wanna worry Daisy he wasn't so sure.**

 _That O'l Rascal that had started this whole mess was just now pulling up to the Hazzard Dam to do some damage._

 _" I will be rolling in the Dough , nobody will be around to stop me not even the Dukes , I will be Rich!. laughed evily_

 _Chris sure was right about the Dukes not being in his way this time since they have their own problems._

 _Bo was still sitting at the bottom of Stick river he figured he would CB Cooter , tell him to give him a tow.  
_

 _15 minutes later Cooter called Bo back , he said that he would be their quicker then two shakes of a lamb's tail ._

 _This was just the calm before the Storm folks the worst of their troubles was yet to come , I hope it won't be too bad._

 _Luke's test results came back he had herniated a disc in his back , he wouldn't be able to walk if he didn't get it fixed._

Meanwhile the Dukes was still trying to figure out how to pay that man back for the damage the boys did.

" Honey I ain't so sure how we are gonna be able to pay back that man it is a lot of money . Said Jesse

" C'mon Uncle Jesse you can't say that we will find a way to pay him back we always figure out a way. Assured Daisy

 **All of Sudden a loud rumble could be heard in the city of Hazzard all the Water was coming down the main road.**

 **I guess that o'l saying is right Everything That Glitters Is Not Gold ! , The Devil is Dancing Tonight.**

Hazzard is now a floating Circus , Now that alot of folks are gonna be losing their homes , in an awful mess.  
 **  
**Since most folks fell for that O'l silver tongued snake like Bee's to Honey they were fools to believe him. ****

Cooter , Bo was just now driving on back to to town when they came upon a flood they were shocked. ****

 **!**!Holy Cow Cooter this is bad buddy I got me a feelin' that Hazzard is in for a real mess of trouble this time.

 **So while this mess was going on over at the hospital Luke was fixing on having his surgery to fix his back .**

! Oh No! I ain't believeing this i must be dreaming folks is gonna blame me for this mess. Worried Boss ****

 **" Sure Enough some folks was coming knocking on Boss's door to complain they were none too happy."**

" Boss Hogg you got alot of explaining to do we lost our homes because of you and your stooge Roscoe ".

 **"** Now Folks if you just hang on for a day or two i am sure we can fix this whole mess i promise. Said Boss ****

 **Meanwhile That O'l rattlesnake in charge of this mess is now laughing till the cows came home.**

O'l Luke was now fast asleep , dreaming about happier days when he was able to walk , enjoy his life .

 **While Bo , Jesse , Daisy was thinking of how they can fix this mess So then Bo figured he would pay a visit.**

While Jesse , Daisy figured they would go on over to the hospital to be with Luke since he needed them more now **.**

So Bo borrowed Daisy's Jeep , drove on over to the Hazzard Water Works , he parked it so the guy wouldn't see him **.**

 **And he kinda sneaked on up to him , he then slowly started to turn the water off , then he stepped on a rock.**

 **"** ! Oh No !, You Dukes ain't gonna get the best of me I see what you is doing boy come back here. ****

 **Bo didn't listen , he ended up giving the bully a busted lip , black eye, then Chris hit Bo with a Wrench.**

 **" You Know If it weren't for Bad Luck O'l Bo and Luke wouldn't have no luck at all they can't win for losing"**


	11. Fanning The Flames

**Well as that old sayin' goes Guilty as Sin y'all a whole lot of justice is gonna be served to that Weasel.  
**

And Hazzard is still about the same a floating Circus with everything from the main road to City Hall being flooded .

As for the Dukes O'l Bo was just now waking up after being conked on the head with a wrench .

So quicker then you could say " Flapping Flapjacks " Bo was on that man's tail , only problem was he was gone.

" ! Oh No !, I gotta go and track down that scoundrel before he does anymore damage this just ain't my day.".

Now Bo hopped into Daisy's jeep , he began on Chestnut trails , then he tried Sheep Hollow , then timber top acres .

Just about the sametime Enos Straite was just on patrol , he happened to spot a car going down Cottontail lane.

" Holy Cow that car sure is speeding i best chase him on down , or else Rosco will take it out of my pay.

So Enos gave that varmit a good run for his money , Chris finally lost Enos at Corncob Creek , poor Enos was all wet.

 _" Chris was gettin' anxious so he figured he better CB his partners in Crime and tell them to meet him at Kissing Cliff._

 _" Sure Sugar i will just as quick as a Bee To Honey Darlin' , I cannot wait to go to Alcopolco it will be soooo much said hap_

So they quick got into their cars , headed on over to Kissing Cliff, So fifteen minutes later they arrived their .

Chris was waiting , someone else was waiting too behind a bush so they wouldn't see him Bo quickly spotted them .

So he CB'd Enos and told him that they were over at Kissing Cliff to come up , Arrest them he did.

So he quickly drove on over to Kissing cliff , he handcuffed them quickly , put them into his patrol car .

2 weeks later Luke was released from the hospital , he was fresh as a new Penny , felt Good to be home again.


End file.
